


"You Know What I Mean?"

by Mistressaq



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Untucked, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: An imagined expansion on the miz cracker and aquaria conversation from Untucked in ep 8 of season 10





	"You Know What I Mean?"

**Author's Note:**

> cuttin’ in on ep04’s gig henney. I’m just… in a post-finals depression so the fact that i felt motivated to write at all is big enough to jump on it. So have a drabble.

“It… it can be hard. For people.”

Aquaria wasn't alone in the Untucked lounge as far as confusion went. She just couldn't see how nobody could understand what Cracker was saying. Monet threw her head back over the couch. Asia fully disengaged. Eureka had her earbuds in, just in case — otherwise she would have weighed in. Maybe saved Miz from herself.

Aquaria would have blinked if her eyes weren’t glued closed behind her eye shields. “I… I don't… am I missing something because?”

 Miz Cracker felt like her words were floating away in a current. “Do you need me to say it again? Or in a different way, or?”

 Aquaria let her mouth fall open. She really couldn’t even begin to understand what Cracker was saying, but she had a feeling it had something to do with jealousy. After a few seconds of silence, Aquaria realized Cracker was expecting her to say something.

 “Oh,” she said. “Look, Miz Cracker, I can’t tell what you're saying or how you mean it, so if you’re trying to protect my feelings or whatever, don’t. Just,” she did something with her hands that she couldn't see. “Say what you mean.”

 She heard Miz suck her teeth. There was a hole on the side of one of her eye shields where she could see a smidge of the floor, and Aquaria craned her neck to track the sound of fabric shifting and feet hitting the floor.

 “You don’t have to try and find me.” Aquaria heard Miz Cracker say. “I’m coming to you.”

 Relief settled over Aquaria. She reached out a hand over the arm of the sofa. Soon, another hand came to rest over her wrist. Aquaria couldn’t help but flinch a little — she hadn’t had any warning and she could swear that somehow Miz Cracker had built up static electricity.

 The air shifted, and Aquaria sensed Cracker’s warm breath stir the air around her face. On the other side of the room, some of the girls had started talking. Miz Cracker lowered her voice. “Gio,” she began. Suddenly Aquaria was struck with memories of New York together, and how many times she’d heard (at the time) Brianna say his boy name. They did that to distance themselves from their characters. It meant more serious conversations, feelings that were actually genuine.

 Right now, though, Giovanni felt like he was on thin ice. He was this close to getting defensive and locking Max out… again. Something inside told him he should just lock it down right now, before Max even said anything. But maybe it was too late, and he did need to connect more with the girls, even just for the strategy of having friends who wouldn’t throw him under the bus during the next ‘who should go home’ question on the mainstage.

 “Yeah, Max?” his voice was little louder than a whisper. He couldn’t tell if he was acting or not. Wherever Aquaria stopped and Giovanni began, it was getting blurrier the longer the competition went on.

 Max cleared his throat next to him. “So what I meant to say was, in plain words, I don’t want you to think you’re doing great, and then all of a sudden you’re blindsided and in the bottom, y’know? I don’t want you to look around at your sisters and your friends and feel betrayed because we weren’t straight with you.”

“None of us are straight,” Gio deadpanned.

Max couldn’t help cackling. He felt eyes and camera lenses flicker over to them briefly before turning back to whatever Asia was saying. Max patted Giovanni’s hand. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the comedian between us.”

 “Really?” Gio raised an eyebrow against the strain of glue and tape. “Snatch Game could have fooled me.”

 Max scoffed in mock offense -- well, at least Gio hoped it was mock, as he couldn’t exactly see if he’s managed to really piss him off. “Okay, got me there,” Max granted. “But like the other thing, like does that make sense? Do you know what I mean now?”

 Gio gave a slight nod. “I don’t really know what that has to do with anything.”

 “Ah, well, I just--” he heard Max continue to struggle and smiled.

 “And you’re coming for my speech gig.” He smiled.

 “I’m what now?”

 “The fact that I can’t talk,” Giovanni explained. “Now you can’t talk and I’m funny.”

 “Ooh! Yeah, we’re like totally trading places.” said Max. “But  yeah, I gotta get this across because I fucking opened my mouth now I gotta, make sense of what I’m thinking so.”

 Max’s hand still held onto Gio’s, only now it was joined by another, sandwiching Gio’s cool hand between Max’s warm palms. Gio couldn’t help but think that no matter how far the distance between them seemed, they would always know each other better than many of the other people here.

 If it were possible, Max’s volume dropped even lower. No way anyone else could hear if they weren’t as close as Gio. He wasn’t sure what the microphones could or couldn’t pick up, but he didn’t really care right now. They’d both signed away privacy before they even arrived in LA for filming.

 “I care about you,” breathed Max. “I want you to do well here. I just, want to make sure you’re not gonna be, blinded by success -- or whatever.”

 Gio pressed his lips together and nodded again. It was sweet of Max, to bring this up, because Giovanni getting big-headed would be good for Max’s potential in the competition. But… other than that he wasn’t sure how he felt. And he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say in return.

 “Well, Miz Cracker,” said Aquaria, only a hair louder than the other had just been. “Thank you, for that advice, or for, saying that. I… appreciate it.”

 Aquaria could practically feel the smile pull across Max’ face. “See? You lost the ability to talk again, which means I can be funny again, and Jamie Lee Curtis and Lindsay Lohan can go about their lives peacefully.”

Aquaria let out a sigh-laugh. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

 Miz Cracker clapped her palm against Aquaria’s one last time before pulling away, returning to her position next to Monet.

 Meanwhile Aquaria pouted at how suddenly cold and lonely her hand felt.


End file.
